


Misunderstanding

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Abuse, Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die doesn't come home on time... he doesn't even call. His lover sits at home, worried and slowly allowing a long time anger to boil within him. When Die comes home, all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> 005: Anger for 50 stories

The sound of the front door opening and then clicking closed greeted Reita's ears from his position, sitting rigidly on the sofa in the living room. Slowly he stood and turned to face the doorway, his gaze fixed solidly upon the floor at his feet.

Die ditched his shoes at the door and padded softly into the apartment, attempting to be as quiet as possible, so as to not wake his lover. He entered the living room, sliding his hand along the wall and flipping the wall switch, illuminating the single lamp in the corner of the room. His breath caught sharply in his throat and his eyes widened slightly as his gaze fell on none other than his blonde haired lover.

Reita slowly looked up from the floor. His face was set like stone, his eyes cold and hard. His normally happy expression completely missing, replaced with something that spread icy fear in Die's heart. Die stepped slowly into the room and toward his lover. "Rei... I meant to call, but my cell's out of power." He fished the betraying device from his pocket and held it out toward the bassist.

Reita looked away, a slight snarl twitching his upper lip as he did so. "I don't give a fuck about your god damned cell phone, Daisuke."

Die swallowed hard and stared at the floor, finding it to be easier to look at than the blonde for the time being. Heavy silence penetrated the room around them, bearing down like a stiff wind in the dead of winter.

"I know you were with _him_ again. You're always with him these days. I'm tired of the excuses, Die... he's not just your drinking buddy, he's not just your bandmate, he's not just your best friend." Reita's cold gaze shifted directly onto Die. "Look at me, damn you! Look in my fucking eyes!"

Die's gaze snapped from the floor, directly to the bassist's face. He cringed away from the pure hatred he found burning in the grey depths. "I..."

"No! He's in love with you! I can sense it in everything he does, in the way he treats me, the way he looks at you, the hatred in his eyes when he looks at me." Tears welled in Reita's eyes as he stared at the guitarist. "You're either fucking him or you're blind." His voice shook slightly with the accusation. "So which is it?"

Die stared at the bassist, shock clearly written on his every feature. "Oh, Rei... is that what this is all about? About Kyo?" He crossed the room to stand beside his lover, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Reita slapped his hand away and backed up a few feet. "You didn't fucking answer me, you bastard. You're fucking him, aren't you?!" His voice rose almost hysterically as he spoke. Hatred and anger returned to his eyes as the words poured from his mouth. "I don't want your dirty cheating hands on me ever again. How dare you touch that... that little shit and then touch me! I loved you, Die! I fucking loved you!" He moved forward faster than Die realized he was going to and threw a punch. His fist collided solidly with the guitarist's jaw.

Die cried out in shock as he grabbed at his jaw with one hand, blocking Reita's next punch with his other.

Relentless, Reita continued to beat the crap out of Die, punching and kicking him until the guitarist was on the floor, covering his head and attempting to protect his torso by curling up as much as he could. Only then was he satisfied that he'd done even partial justice for what had transpired and he turned to leave. "Fuck you, Daisuke... fuck you."

Die slowly uncurled from his position on the floor and stared at his lover's retreating back. Tears slid down his face, mingling with the blood from numerous abrasions on his face. The slight stinging seemed to snap him back into reality and he called out to the bassist, his voice cracking and broken. "Rei... wait... please wait."

Reita stopped and stood, his posture rigid and angry, even from behind.

"I... Rei, nothing happened. I swear to you, nothing like what you think has ever happened. He... he needed me. But it's not like you think. He... he just broke up with his girlfriend and he wanted someone there to just talk to... that's all." He stared pleadingly at the blonde's back. "Please... don't go."

Reita slowly turned around, his gaze immediately finding and catching Die's own. "Tell me you haven't slept with him. Tell me he hasn't told you that he loves you. Tell me that you don't love him back."

Die pushed himself into a sitting position, never once breaking eye contact with his lover. "I haven't slept with Kyo. Kyo has never told me that he has any feelings for me other than friendship and I've never felt that he does either. I don't love Kyo, I love you."

The blonde slowly came and knelt down in front of Die, his fingers gently caressing the damage he'd done to his precious Daisuke. "I... oh god, Die." His head fell forward and his shoulders trembled. "I lost it... after all this time, I finally lost it. I'm so sorry." His gaze met Die's once more, tears falling freely down his pale cheeks. "I hurt the only person I've ever felt like this about... and all over nothing at all."

Die reached out and pulled him close, burying his face in the lush blonde hair. "I won't say it's okay... I won't say it doesn't matter... I can't. But I do understand. I didn't answer fast enough and you've been waiting here for four hours on me. I come home, trying to sneak in... what else should you have thought? Just... Rei, if you ever hit me again, I'll hit you back... and you're not going to like it. I swear to god, it will be hit for hit next time."

"Let's pray there never is a next time..."

Die nodded ever so slightly before relaxing against his lover's embrace, letting him support their weight.

They were both quiet for a while, neither able to come up with the right things to say. Both shared in the knowledge that what had transpired was wrong on so many levels and that something fragile in their relationship had been forever broken by it. A single strand of trust, one of many woven in the creation of a relationship, had forever snapped; unraveled until breaking by each and every hit that Die had taken that night. Time could not mend this wound... forever mortally wounded and tossed into the abyss of emotional turmoil, existing with the sole purpose of keeping things from straying into territory no relationship should ever go. Both of them solemnly understood that while they'd move on and things would seem to mend... they'd never be the same.


End file.
